MEMORIAS DE UN AMOR PERDIDO
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Triste historia basada en los recuerdos de Naruto de su primer ta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina; Y no vivieron felices para imer lugar en el reto


MEMORIAS DE UN AMOR PERDIDO:

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia participa en el quinto reto de Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina: Y no vivieron felices para siempre.**

_Recuerdos:_

Hola soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y tengo 30 años. Ahora mismo voy a contar mi historia de amor, la más hermosa historia de amor que haya existido en Japón y tal vez, en todo el mundo. Bueno empecemos con el gran relato:

La conocí en la escuela, cuando teníamos 8 años. Ella me llevo a la enfermería luego de que yo la defendí de unos chicos que la estaban molestando.

_-G-gracias-por su sonrojo parecía…un tomate._

_-De nada…tomate-se sonrojo aún más-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Naruto._

_-Y-yo s-soy H-Hinata ¿E-estas b-bien?_

_-Si-ella sonrío y sentí algo raro en la panza._

Se que sonara tonto pero….creo que me enamore de ella en ese mismo instante, luego de que me sonrío. Nos hicimos amigos en un vano intento de mi parte para estar a su lado. Fuimos inseparables e incluso nos eligieron los mejores amigos para siempre, todos lo sabían, no iba a separarme de Hinata nunca…o al menos eso creí. A los 12 años su padre decidió enviarla a un internado y nuestra despedida no fue la mejor que digamos:

_-¿Cómo?-pregunte incrédulo frente a una niña que no hacia más que llorar._

_-M-mi p-padre m-me e-enviara a u-un i-internado hasta q-que c-cumpla 18 años-tapo sus ojos plata con sus manos. Esa acción por parte de ella hacia que se me parta el corazón._

_-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hace esto?!-grite y hasta kurama, que se hallaba a mi lado, se asusto._

_-Yo no quiero irme pero él insiste que es lo mejor para mi futuro como heredera de las empresas._

_-¿No piensas pelear? ¿Nuestra amistad no vale nada? ¡¿Tan poco valgo para ti?!-ahora yo también lloraba-¿no vas a hacer nada?_

_-No puedo hacer nada. Es mi padre y debo acatar sus órdenes por más que no quiera-si antes estaba molesto ahora me volví furioso ¿Por qué se rendía tan fácil? ¿No le importaba que no volviéramos a vernos?_

_-Suenas igual que ellos-me miro sin comprender-que los Hyuuga, siguiendo órdenes sin chistar, pareciendo maquinas autónomas sin sentimientos. Me equivoque al pensar que eras diferente a ellos-me miro como si no creyera lo que le acababa de decir para después abofetearme._

_-¡Eres un tarado! Crees que me agrada tener que alejarme de mis amigos, mis familiares…de ti-nunca la había visto tan enojada- ¡Me gustas idiota! Eres un egoísta que solo piensa en su dolor y rompes todos los sentimientos que tengo por ti-salio corriendo mientras yo me quede solo y muy confundido ¿le gusto a Hinata? Una sonrisa idiota se coló en mi rostro pero se borro rápidamente ante el recuerdo de las idioteces que había dicho. Pensé en buscarla mañana en el colegio para pedirle perdón._

Al día siguiente, en el colegio avisaron que Hinata había sido transferida a un colegio en Francia. Llore hasta que mis ojos quedaron secos. No volví a ser el mismo, deje de sonreír, de divertirme, de vivir.

Estuve 6 largos años esperando tu regreso, admirando las fotos de cuando éramos chicos, recordando los momentos felices que vivimos y abrazando el oso que me regalaste a los 10 años. Te busque en Internet, facebook y correo pero no te encontré.

Resignado pensé que nunca te encontraría, estaba tan equivocado:

_Había entrado a la universidad de Konoha. Me había decidido a seguir la carrera de ingeniero para ser como mi padre._

_Cansado de estudiar salí a correr con Kurama. Cuando íbamos por el parque que estaba cerca del cementerio, Kurama se detuvo._

_-¡Kurama vamos!-tire de su correa pero seguía inmóvil-¡Kurama!-grite al ver que corría como loco-¡Kurama quieto!-tuve que dejar de correr porque había entrado al cementerio. El muy desgraciado había saltado encima de una chica y le estaba lamiendo la cara-lo siento-dije una vez que pude agarrarlo-nunca se comporta asi, no se que le ocurrió-por alguna razón seguía removiéndose inquieto-¡Kurama quédate quieto!_

_-¿Kurama?-ella me miro-¿Naruto-Kun?-¿de donde se me hace conocida?-Soy Hinata Hyuuga-abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Si antes era hermosa ahora no hay palabras para describirla. Su pelo azul oscuro estaba más largo de lo que yo recordaba, sus rasgos faciales eran de una mujer madura pero sus ojos seguían conservando su inocencia y su cuerpo poseía todas las curvas que podía tener una muchacha de 19 años-¿me recuerdas?-Dios ¿como no recordar a mi primer amor?...y mejor amiga._

_-Claro que te recuerdo-mire la tumba y me angustie. En la lapida estaba inscripto:  
>Hana Hyuuga<em>

_Amada esposa, hija, madre y amiga_

_1973-2012_

_-Mamá falleció después de una larga lucha contra el cáncer de mama. Por más sorprendente que parezca esta es la segunda vez que puedo visitarla. En el internado estaba prohibido todo contacto con el mundo exterior, cuando me entere de la enfermedad de mamá… ella estaba a punto de morir-empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y no pude hacer más que abrazarla-Lamento todo esto pero de verdad que la extraño-me dijo una vez que se calmo-siento haber llenado tu campera de mocos._

_-No te fijes en eso. Es normal que estés triste-acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares quitando todo rastro del llanto-¿me dejas invitarte un café?-asistió con la cabeza pero primero pasamos por mi departamento porque yo estaba muy sucio y debía asearme_

Tuvimos varias citas para contarnos todo lo que había sucedido en los 6 años que estuvimos separados. En una de ellas pregunte:

_-¿Y tienes novio?-_

_-No ¿y vos?-negué con la cabeza-estuve esperando a alguien todo este tiempo._

_-¿A mi?-ella se sonrojo de una manera tan Kawaii-Hinata perdóname por lo que voy a hacer-en un arrebato bese esos labios carnosos y rosados-Me gustas-confesé algo apenado._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me gustas desde los 8 años. El día después de nuestra discusión pensaba confesarme pero para ese entonces ya te habías ido y creí que me odiabas-poso su suave mano en mi mejilla._

_-Nunca podría odiar a quien he amado durante 11 largos años-ahora ella me beso._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-asistió con la cabeza y volvimos a besarnos._

Fuimos a la misma universidad y las cosas iban muy bien. A los 2 años de ser novios nos mudamos juntos.

_Un día como cualquier otro me quede en el patio jugando futbol con los chicos y vi una ambulancia. Estaba por ir a fijarme que ocurrió cuando mi teléfono sonó:_

_-Naruto-era Ten Ten, una amiga de Hinata_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-alcance a escuchar: hospital central, Hinata y emergencia. No espere más y salí corriendo hacia mi auto._

_Cuando llegue al hospital vi. a varias personas esperando saber como estaba ella_

_-Familiares de la señorita Hyuuga-me pare de inmediato._

_-Yo soy la persona más cercana a ella. Su familia esta de viaje y en este momento están volviendo._

_-¿Usted es?_

_-El novio ¿podría decirme que le ocurrió a Hina?-la expresión del rostro del doctor ya me preparo para algo malo._

_-Venga por favor-me llevo lejos del resto-Es algo muy delicado, la señorita Hinata sufrió un aborto-se me enfrío todo ¿iba a ser papá?-Dudo que ella supiera de la existencia de la criatura, ya que era muy pequeña-papá, aborto, mi pobre Hina. El doctor siguió hablando pero no pude escucharlo y salí llorando de donde me había llevado. Nuestros amigos al verme así me rodearon preguntándome cosas como: ¿Qué paso? ¿Como esta Hinata? ¿Es algo grave?_

_-E-ella n-no e-esta b-bien-conteste entre el llanto-H-Hinata estaba embarazada y…-tome aire-perdió el bebé-me abrazaron y pronunciaron palabras de aliento-Tengo que ver a Hinata-pregunte cual era su habitación a una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar. Al llegar, la imagen que vi me destrozo el corazón. Hina lloraba abrazándose a si misma y solo pude abrazarla_

_-Lo siento Naruto. Perdóname por no poder hacerte padre-se separo de mi-Debes odiarme por esto pero yo no sabia, no sabia- siguió llorando pero tapaba su cara con sus manos._

_-Bonita-retire sus manos de su rostro-no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie. Además ¿Cómo podría odiar a la mujer que me ha dado tanto? Supongo que kami-sama decidió que quería otro ángel en el cielo. Se que no es consuelo pero nuestro angelito nos cuidara desde el cielo-la bese con todos los sentimientos que tenia presentes._

Después de ese fatídico día nos volvimos más unidos, tanto que nos pusieron como nombre Naruhina.

Dos años después nos casamos en una sencilla boda, como tú querías .Y a los 2 meses me diste la mejor noticia de todas

_-¡Hina ya llegue!-busque en la cocina y en el cuarto del ``pequeño ´´ departamento que nos regalo tu padre como presente de bodas-Amor-susurre enternecido al abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarla sentada en el inodoro-¿Qué ocurre?-me llene de preocupación al notar el río de agua salada que caía por tus ojos, a lo que te levantaste abrazándome y susurrando a mi oído ``estoy embarazada ´´.Te tome por la cintura haciéndote girar mientras lloraba-mierda, soy tan feliz-en uno de mis habituales arrebatos de alegría corrí hacia el balcón. Después de retener todo el aire que pude y ante la mirada curiosa de Hinata grite: ¡Vamos a ser padres dattebayo!-de debajo de escuchaban felicitaciones y exclamaciones de alegría._

Te jure el día de nuestra boda que nunca iba a separarme de ti, sin importar las circunstancias ni los hechos pero como todo distraído olvide mencionar algo…el destino. Porque el es cruel, te da todo para que seas feliz y una vez que lo eres te lo arrebata de la peor manera dejándote solo, perdido y sin consuelo.

_-Naruto-sentí a lo lejos que me hablaban-Ya es hora-¿hora? ¿Hora de qué?-el bebé viene en camino-¿bebé?... ¡El bebé! me levanto rápido tomando todo lo que ya teníamos preparado y me visto en el proceso. Tomo a Hinata en mis brazos y la introduje en el auto_

_-Ya viene-dije con una sonrisa tonta-él ya va a nacer-desde el mes 6 sabríamos que seria un niño._

_-Duele-Hinata quitándose el cinturón se doblo hacia delante por el dolor producido gracias a las contracciones. Me encargo de recordarle como debe respirar._

_-Tranquila bonita, ya vamos a llegar. Bolt, por favor espera un poco más._

_-Naruto-Kun-la mire-te amo._

_-Yo también te amo hermosa-se oyó el chillido de unos frenos y luego un fuerte golpe_

Justo ese día un camionero había decidido no descansar en su trayecto para repartir carne congelada. Como todo el mundo sabe, si no duermes bien no funcionas bien y fue eso lo que ocurrió el 4 de abril.

El camión golpeo la parte en la que iba Hinata y ambos paramos en el hospital de alguna u otra manera:

_-¿Dónde esta Hinata? ¿Donde esta mi hijo?-pregunte muy exaltado. Mi brazo derecho estaba vendado al igual que mi cabeza-¡¿Dónde esta mi familia?!_

_-Señor Namikaze por favor tranquilícese-me dijo el doctor-Ambos están en cirugía _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Estamos tratando de salvarles la vida. El camión que atropello su auto golpeo el lado de su mujer y ella no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad-mi mundo se estaba derrumbando frente a mis ojos-La estamos interviniendo quirúrgicamente para tratar de salvarlos-puso su mano en mi hombro-se que es difícil pero necesitamos que sea fuerte._

_-¿Puedo verlos?-ya lloraba sin consuelo._

_-La operación ya va a terminar. Una vez que se acabe le avisare y podrá verlos-Asistí con la cabeza ¿Qué haría yo sin Hinata? ¿Sin mi pequeño Boruto? Mi vida ya no va a tener sentido, carecerá de rumbo, me faltara amor. No quiero vivir en un mundo sin alguno de ellos. _

_Habrán pasado 45 minutos cuando una enfermera me llevo en una silla de ruedas a la habitación 304._

_-Le pido que sea fuerte-me dijo la enfermera antes de dejarme solo. Al entrar no hice más que llorar. Mi dulce Hinata tenía vendado la mayoría de su cuerpo, eso sin contar la enorme cantidad de tubos de todos colores que salían de sus brazos._

_-Naruto-Kun-es un muy leve susurro que ella emite-¿conociste ya a nuestro hijo?-me acerque a la cama en la que ella reposaba con aparente tranquilidad y sujete su mano._

_-Si, es hermoso-él dormía en una incubadora cerca de Hinata._

_-Se parece a ti-tosió un poco y después pregunto-¿Me estoy muriendo?-empecé a llorar y de ahí obtuvo su respuesta: se le acababa el tiempo. La mayoría de sus huesos y algunos de sus órganos estaban atrofiados, por eso el que el niño estuviera a su lado y no en pediatría-Entiendo. Es increíble el poco tiempo que pude disfrutar el amor de mi familia, de mi pequeño hijo. Naruto, acércalo-se refirió a nuestro pequeño-Perdón por no poder estar en tus momentos más importantes, hijo mío. Obedece a tu papá en todo por favor y cuídalo ante todo como se que él te va a cuidar a vos. Naruto-tomo aire-perdóname por no poder seguir a tu lado amándote como lo mereces, seguir a tu lado y darte lo que más deseas. Te amo, y también te amo Boruto-te di un beso extremadamente cuidadoso porque estabas lastimada._

Después de ese beso…falleciste. Tu corazón no aguanto más y por más que quisieron no pudieron salvarte.

Han pasado 6 años desde que partiste de mi lado. Yo hago lo mejor que puedo para criar a Boruto. Es un niño muy curioso, no para de preguntar por su madre pero ¿Qué le digo? fácil, que estas en el cielo cuidando de su hermanito y a nosotros. Es muy difícil porque hay cosas que solo una madre sabe hacerlas pero…no estas.

El otro día cuando estábamos solos el me dijo

_-Papi_

_-Si-era bastante curioso lo parecido que es a mi._

_-¿P-puedo p-preguntarte a-algo?-pregunto jugando con los dedos como…tú sabias hacerlo._

_-Claro pequeño-puse mi mano en su cabeza-¿Qué ocurre?-y jalando de mi mano me llevo a mi cuarto._

_-Se que tienes el perfume de mami en el ropero-estaba a punto de preguntarle como sabia eso pero me interrumpió- quería saber si podías echarle un poco a mi peluche-me enseño a un tierno zorrito con nueve colas al que le puso kurama, en honor a nuestro perro que murió hace 6 meses-quiero que tenga el olor de mami, así siento como si la abrazo-_

Llore tres horas después de eso ¿Te das cuenta de cuanta falta nos haces? Mejor no digo nada, solamente quiero recordarte que yo también te amo pase lo que pase y Bolt también te ama pese a no conocerte más que por fotos, dice que eras muy bonita. Debo irme porque hoy es el partido de futbol de nuestro pequeño y no quiero faltar.

Un ramo de rosas blancas reposaba en la tumba de la mujer que amo tanto

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Amada esposa, madre, hija, hermana y amiga_

_1994-2018_

_El ángel que nos cuida desde el cielo_

**FIN**

**Espero que le guste y es triste porque así es el reto.**

**Pronto actualizare mis otras historias**


End file.
